User talk:Bond em7/Archive47
Apartment Thank you! I was really worried you'd think it looked terrible xD Yeah, I'll let you (and Echo) decide if you want to create Patricia and Emily's rooms. And haha, I hadn't thought about them struggling to share a bathroom xD In my house we've always only had one (between 3-4 of us). Oh, I remembered what I needed to ask before I could copy it over...what do I put as the page name? Do I call it 'Emily, Patricia and Kimi's Apartment'? Because that seems a little long...but I didn't know what to shorten it too xD (And whose name do I put first? :P) ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 16:56, October 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, great! Thank you so much. I have to go now, but I'll get started on that tomorrow :) ::''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 19:56, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Known Things I re-read the RP in the Healing Lab, and Ash's office. Melinda told Hope a plant cut her. Thomas told Ash the unicorn broke through the barrier around his property. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:37, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Re:Julius Bahahahaa, I love that theory. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:42, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Blond-Haired Guy This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:55, October 6, 2015 (UTC) ...also, I have to go. Melinda's Model I posted several links to age-appropriate pictures of Melinda in my sandbox. :P I think Mackenzie Aladjem should last another year or two IC? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 05:20, October 7, 2015 (UTC) RP I started an anniversary dinner RP for Ash and Charity in the breakfast nook. :D This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:36, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Owl for Emily Re:Ball I was just waiting for the right moment to bring it up in the RP we're currently doing. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:59, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Ball I went ahead and posted with Charity in the ball. Might as well, since it's like 1/2 done at this point. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:09, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey, It's me: Colin Hey Bond! I've been gone about a month now because of the ever dreaded Real Life. xD . Blog I just saw all of the stuff from my blog post, and I'd be happy to pull something together to make this happen. Seeing people comments, I completely agree with everyone's comments. A character spotlight and user spotlight would be great for the wiki in my opinion. As you know from our long history together, I like being recognized for my hard work, and I think everyone should be recognized for their hard work. So, that's why I'd like to do a User Spotlight. The Character Spotlight is a good idea as well! Love it! I'd have no idea how to actually run that however, so, I'd have to leave that up to someone else. I have a good idea of how I'd like to do User of the Month or User Spotlight, whichever official name we can come up with, but I won't allow myself to be the official regulator of it all, simply because I'm not active enough to do it (especially after my month of abscence). So, I'll find people willing (because I'd like to have a group of 3 people actually run it), and I can get back to you. If you owl me and I don't respond for a while, please email me at lakota.lackey687@gmail.com (... I swear that's not my real name ... uuuuhhhh ... no comment ... xD). I'm trying to be more active again, but it's reeeeaaallllyyy hard with school, work, and friends. Anyway, I'll be making a follow-up blog as soon as I hear back from you, so ... let me know! :D Charles Elliot I know I've been inactive, but if there's anything he can do, please let me know. I'm just not sure where I can use him and all of that. New Wiki Main Page So far I feel like I'm the only one who feels like this is an issue, but I think the Main Page needs lots of work. To me, it feels almost like the main page is still on iOS 1, and the wiki community is ready for iOS 9. xD. So, I want to make a new main page, but I want everyone to help out in making the new main page great. The main page should be like the home screen of an iPhone (yes, Apple is where most of my metaphors connect to). It's the page that gets you to more pages. Connect to utilities, get all general info and lead to more general info. Know what I'm saying? So, I'm planning on making a blog and asking people opinions on it and such. Seeing what people think of the idea of recreating and/or fixing the Main Page of the wiki. Sorry for the ultra long owl! Let me know whenever you can :) ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 22:15, October 18, 2015 (UTC) For Ms. Nereid This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:33, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Question I was told to ask you this so...here it goes. Do you know if there's a lesson plan for Transfiguration? Thanks! Am I too late? I posted like 4 mins after you did. I hope it wasn't a barely missed connection. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 01:57, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Body There's a body headed for the morgue...I wasn't sure if you just wanted me to post or wait for you, so...whatever you decide. 19:56, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Persted in the morgue. ~Jayjay20:36, October 21, 2015 (UTC) RE:RP? Works for me! You post first or me? Oh, beware that I have to go in about 75 minutes. So, we won't get very far in this RP. Dead Character Clarissa Adler has been killed by a hag at the request of the Roleplayer User:CattyTheOrchid16. Francis Matthews body bound the Hag before she could eat her and brought Clarissa to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Could you post with the coroner? "Greater love has no one than this: to lay down one’s life for one’s friends," John 15:13" Talk 12:15, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Melinda's Birthday Charity left Melinda's new presents in her room. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 04:49, October 25, 2015 (UTC) I take it she liked her present? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:39, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Too Late Hogwarts has started up, so we really shouldn't be doing RPs in her room, since Melinda's at school now. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:42, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :I would have liked to... but it's too late, and I don't wanna look like I'm wielding my Bcrat powers. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:53, October 26, 2015 (UTC) And in other news... ....I lost my job today..... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:56, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Owl for Melinda Waiting in the Slytherin Dormitories. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:11, October 27, 2015 (UTC) RP I would love to! It has been so long, and I miss it. We could do qudditch talk with Emily and Calen,Aubree, or Emilee. Or maybe Elle and Brook, or maybe Gwen and Keira Schmidt. :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 01:35, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :Want to start with Brook and Elle? :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 17:06, October 28, 2015 (UTC) ::The Quad perhaps? You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 17:12, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Hilarious or not so much? Okay, I seriously do hope that you go along with this. Because... it's becoming an issue. People are seeing you/Melinda getting away with breaking the rules, and it's starting to become one of those "Well if Bond can, why can't I?" things again. I'm doing everything I can IC to make Melinda stop, and the fact that she won't is really irritating both IC and OOC. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:04, October 29, 2015 (UTC)